People may have various preferences towards different types of foods. For example, some items on a menu may be tastier and more satisfying than others. Additionally, consuming some food can influence how a person feels (both while consuming the food and even hours afterwards). For example, some types of food can cause heartburn lasting well after the food is consumed. In another example, some people who eat chocolate may immediately feel happier (with this feeling possibly lasting eve hours later). Since different types of food may have different effects on users who consume them, it may be desirable to be able to determine which types of food have a better influence on users. Having such information may assist users in selecting which types of food to consume.